Life outside the Library
by Winky xx
Summary: Hermione has started a bet with Lavender that she can have sex with Draco Malfoy within the month... but so far she is not off to a good start. Will she win the bet or have to face the consequences? Rated M for later chapters ;) please Read and Review! this is my first fic!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione

"HERMIONE" came a loud yell besides her "have you been listening to anything I have said?"

"Um, yeah. Something about studying?" Hermione said in an uncertain voice.

"You really haven't been listening at all!" Ron rolled his eyes "okay let me break it down for you 'Mione. Me. You. Harry. Go to Sussan's party tomorrow night."

"Sussan Bones?" Hermione asked wearily looking up Harry as he sat down beside Ron. "Harry, are you going to this party tonight?"

Harry snorted as if she should have already known the answer "Hermione, EVERYONE is going."

"oh, I don't think I'm going to go." Hermione mumbled

"WHAT?!" Harry and Ron cried.

"what part of _everyone_ did you not understand?" Harry pushed

"I'M NOT GOING OKAY?!" Hermione yelled.

Everyone in the hall turned and looked at her. She blushed as she bowed her head and walked out of the Great Hall.

Once in the heads common room Hermione threw herself onto the couch and huffed

"Trouble in paradise is there Mudblood?" said a voice coming through the portrait. Hermione didn't even have to turn around to know exactly who it was.

"Leave me alone Draco." Hermione demanded.

"DRACO?!" he yelled "DRACO?! Who gave permission to a filthy Mudblood like you to use my birth name?!"

"Oh sorry _Malfoy, _I just thought seeing as we have lived with each other for almost 3 months now we could get over the petty name calling!" Hermione through back.

"What, dis you expect us to be friends and laugh together about how perfect your life is with Potty and Wiesel?"

"Perfect? PEFECT?!" Hermione was now furious "you think my life is perfect? Really?" Hermione began to tear up "I'm in my 7th year at school and everyone knows my name, which would usually make me happy under normal circumstances. But they don't know my name because I am smart or because I am popular, they know my name because I am the girl who tags along with Harry! The Chosen One!"

"oh why don't you go cry me a river, Mudblood" Draco looked pissed "YOU KILLED THE DARK LORD! YOU THE FILTHY MUDBOOLD BITCH, WIESEL AND THE BOY WHO JUST WON'T DIE!" Draco's hand were closed into fists "MUST YOU ALWAYS HAVE SOMETHING TO WING ABOUT, YOU MUDBLOOD BITCH!"

That's when Hermione lost it her had swung up and punched him in the face. 'SHIT!' Hermione thought. 'he is so pissed off' she didn't know what to do, Draco Malfoy was a Death-eater, who knew when he would snap and finally hurt her. Before Draco had time to even react Hermione ran up the stairs and slammed her door shut.

'SHIT! SHIT SHIT' Hermione thought once she was sitting in the safety of her own bed. 'What have I done? He looked like he was just about ready to kill me! Maybe I should go see Ginny, just to try and give Draco time to relax'

DRACO

'She hit me…' these word were the words that had run through his head for the last 20 minutes. 'I got slapped in the face by a Mudblood, AGAIN'

As he was sitting on the couch he saw Hermione out of the corner of his eye in her pink singlet top and grey pyjama pants. 'She looks good enough to eat!' as soon as Draco realised what he had thought he immediately corrected himself 'ah, what was I thinking, she is a Mudblood, she is beneath me!'

Hermione looked around the lounge he was standing in, she had almost scanned the whole room when she saw Draco. As soon as the two made eye contact Hermione put her head down and went through the portrait.

"She's scared of me…" Draco said aloud "the she finally figured out that I am her superior!" while speaking to himself Draco reached over and grabbed his writing Quill and some parchment and wrote;

Dear Pansy,

I know you miss me, babe

We haven't been together in over a month,

And I want you so bad. Come to my room Ganger is out so no

one will tell Snape that you are in my dorm

Draco

"pfft, thinking about the Mudblood like that. HA, I will fuck Pansy's brain out then I will come to my senses and stop thinking about the Mudblood?" Draco said to himself as he slowly walked over and gave the letter to his new speckled owl , Echo.

HERMIONE

'I wonder if Draco is going to tell his father that i…' Hermione broke off in mid thought. Draco's father was sent to Azkaban. No matter how much of a dick Draco was Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Hey, Gin" Hermione called. Hermione had sat on Ginny's bed for 20 minutes waiting for Ginny to come out of the bathroom.

"hey, sorry 'Mione, I was shaving my legs. I hadn't shaved in like three week the mess down there was extraordinary!"

Hermione snorted "very attractive Gin."

"Says the one that just snorted!"

Once Hermione had stopped laughing and her breathing became normal again she murmured "I hit Malfoy."

"You were hitting on Malfoy?! SEE I KNEW YOU SECRETLY HAD A THING FOR HIM!" Ginny exclaimed

"no, no, NO! first of all I do not like ferret boy and second I _hit_ Draco, like I punched him in the face." Hermione defended.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD HERMIONE! You are going to lose this bet! You were supposed to sleep with Draco not slap him in the face!" Ginny yelled.

"Keep your voice down! I only made the best yesterday and Lavender said I have one month. So I still have time!"

"Yeah, but slapping him in the face isn't really getting you off to a good start!"

"Punched" Hermione corrected. But seeing the look on Ginny's face she quickly changed the subject "I think I need a new approach…"

"PANSY PARKINSON!" Ginny yelled.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Hermione asked very confused.

"Draco is the 'Slytherin Sex God'" Ginny pronounced each word very slowly. "and he is into sluts like Pansy."

"Would you like a metal for that observation?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"shut it, you. I have an idea; Draco like's sluts so you need to look like a slut!" Ginny exclaimed with a very excited expression "tomorrow the makeover begins so you can look AMAZING for Sussan's party tomorrow night."

"oh, I'm not going to that." Hermione said shyly.

"DO YOU WANT TO LOSE THIS BET WITH LAVENDER?! She has said how Draco would never fuck you! Don't you want to prove her wrong?!" Ginny asked franticly.

Hermione thought for a second. "let's win this bet!"


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was lying in bed naked in bed as pansy tried to cuddle up to him; Draco wasn't one for cuddle or public displays of affection. So ever so lightly he nudged her.

"oi," he said in a rough voice "get up. I wanna go have a shower." Pansy slowly opened her eyes

"shower?" she asked sleepily. "oh, I think I get what you mean" she purred.

"no, I don't think you do. I want to shower. So you need to leave." He expressed dryly.

Without another word Pansy got up got dressed and left Draco alone. That's what Draco liked about pansy she wasn't clingy she understood that he didn't want to marry her or move in with her she knew she was a good fuck, and that was all there was to it.

Without even bothering to put on pants Draco grabbed his towel and walked to the heads bathroom, once he was in there he noticed that it was very steamy and the shower was running. Slowly he looked over his shoulder and saw Granger in the shower with the shower curtain open. He followed the flow of her hair that was a dark brown now that it was wet and slowly e got to her beautiful hips and … wow her ass was… stunning… for a Mudblood of course.

Draco didn't know how long he had been staring at her flawless body. But when he finally snapped out of it was because Hermione had looked over her shoulder and ever so politely laughed and said "umm… you know there is this new thing, it's called knocking."

"Well maybe if you locked the door I wouldn't have seen you disgusting filthy body!" Draco Spat.

Hermione grabbed her towel and covered herself up stepping out of the shower "oh you mean the body you have been staring at for the last 5 minutes?" Hermione giggled and blushed.

'She looks so cute when she blushes' Draco thought. 'I mean, she looks cuter than her normal ugly bushy haired self…yeah, that's what I ment'

"Well if I am so gross why are you still here?" Hermione questioned.

"Do you ever shut up Granger?" Draco Demanded

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom "fuck you, ferret" she said as she closed the door.

'Who knew good two shoes Granger had a potty mouth?' Draco grinned to himself. 'Maybe there is a lot we don't know about our little Bookworm'

"Ginny." Hermione yelled walking into Ginny's dorm "I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"we need to go shopping!" Hermione exclaimed.

"YOU want to go shopping? Are you okay? Are you dying?" Ginny asked getting out of bed and putting her hand to Hermione forehead. "you do feel a little hot."

"not funny!" Hermione complained "I am supposed to look attractive today and I have nothing to wear!"

"you can wear some of my cloths" Ginny pointed out slowly.

"really? Could i?" Hermione asked in a very surprised tone "you would let me use you cloths?"

"'Mione you are my best friend!" Ginny actually sounded hurt "and besides you NEED to win this bet! Just to prove my brother slutty girlfriend wrong"

"She is not a slut! I mean she has slept with a lot of guys but she is not a slut!" Hermione argued.

Ginny giggled "Hermione, Lavender is like the first year training brooms; everyone has had a ride"

"Hey Gin" Harry said nuzzling her neck. "I didn't think you were going to come" he said in a very seductive tone.

"like I would miss a party in the room of requirement! It's the one place teachers can't come and kill the fun!" Ginnt giggle and looked around at the room it was decorated with balloons and enchanted music players that changed according to the mood of the room and there was alcohol EVERYWHERE. "And plus, 'Mione needs me here."

"'Mione?" Harry asked "she said she wasn't coming?"

"yeah, but she has some things to do," Ginny giggle. But her laughter immediately stopped as she realised half the room went quiet. Ginny looked towards the entrance and sure enough there she was. Hermione was standing in the door way wearing tight leather jeans a hot pink singlet you and a leather jacket, her makeup was on nicely with a nice smokey effect and her hair had been straightened

"hey, guys." Hermione greeted as she got close "sorry I'm a little late."

"'Mione, you look, wow." Harry stammered

"yeah 'Mione you look _hot_!" Ginny agreed. "and you look so different!"

"thanks guys," Hermione mumbled looking at her feet. 'I hate this.' She thought 'I look different this isn't me and I am so scared that I will call over in this huge heels!'

"well, well, well. Look at you," a voice sounded from behind her as she poured herself some punch "you have turned into a real slut haven't you Her-mio-neee"

"what do you want Ronald?" Hermione demanded "are you drunk?"

"you never dressed up like that when we were together?! So who is he?!" Ron slurred "who are you trying to impress?"

"Ron your girlfriend looks very bored over there why don't you go keep her company?" Hermione suggested."

"FUCK YOU." He shouted, and just about everyone in the room stopped to look at them. "you think you are so good, don't you Hermione? Little miss perfect! Well I've got news for you…"

"enough" Draco's loud voice came from behind Ron. "you don't you take your girlfriend and go somewhere else Wiesel." Hermione could tell from the voice that that was not a suggestion but a demand.

"what are you going to do about it fer-" before Ron could even finish his sentence Draco had raised his fist and punched Ronald right in the face.

"I SAID LEAVE!" Draco demanded. With that Ron ran out the door leaving Lavender running behind him screaming.

"ughhhh, thanks?" Hermione tried not tell yell at Draco for hurting her friend. "you know you didn't have to hurt him"

"_he, _was going to hurt you Granger. And I might be a dickhead butting hitting women is not something I believe in." Draco stated turning to walk away.

"errr, Draco… would you like a drink?" Hermione stuttered.

"everyone please go back to doing their own thing?! The show is over!" Draco shouted at everyone with cold eyes. But as soon as his eyes met Hermione's they softened "sure, what have they got here?"

"let's see… there is; butterbeer fire whiskey, vodka, bourbon, and rum." Hermione chuckled to herself as she felt Draco gaze on her face "what?"

"Who knew the book worm had a life outside of the library?" Draco chuckled poring them both a glass of fire whiskey. "Can you handle you alcohol?"

"Let's find out." Hermione flirted and took the glass.

Draco watched in astonishment as she downed the whole lot in ne go. "that was pretty impressive." Draco grinned and downed his as well. "you up for a second?

As the night went on the two got more and more drunk laughing and getting along sitting on the couch was closer then they need to be.

"hey, 'Mione. A bunch of us are going back to the Gryffindor common room to play truth or dare. You wanna come?"

"YEAH!" Hermione slurred "Draco you must come with me!" she ordered.

"Since when do you tell me what to do?" Draco grunted.

"fine don't come! You're going to be missing out!" Hermione giggle. She had never giggled this much in her life!

"okay, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Draco got up off the couch. "but only cause I like hearing you giggle

"awww, look at you to getting along. You are so cute." Ginny noted.

Harry walked up behind Ginny and started kissing her neck "why are you to getting along so well?" he questioned.

"are we going to go play this stupid game or not?" Draco snapped impatiently.

Back in the common room 10 or so people they were all sitting in a circle "so do we all know how to play?" Ginny asked.

"what are we even playing," blaise asked.

"it's called truth or dare, it's pretty self-explanatory you pick truth you hae to answer a question you pick are you have to perform a dare of our choice." Ginny explained.

"this game sounds stupid" Draco mumbled into Hermione's ear.

"you're stupid." Hermione through back in a playing tone.

Draco laughed and flicked her nose "and you are a bully"

"okay, ME FIRST!" Ginny yelled "I pick Harry. Truth or Dare?"

"truth" harry said with certainty.

"is it true that you once bathed with moaning myrtle?" Ginny giggled.

"that is not fair!" harry shifted on his knees. "I was bathing and she wouldn't leave me alone!"

"you didn't ask her to leave did you?!" Ginny laughed louder. "okay harry, your turn"

"hmm, Cho, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Cho said sounding scared. "please be nice."

"Cho if you could fuck on guy in this room, who would it be?" he asked.

"oh gosh, um… probably Draco because of him hot body." Cho blushed as Draco raised his arms in mock triumph. "my turn… Hermione truth or dare?"

"DARE!" Hermione screeched.

Cho walked over to Ginny and whispered something's no one else could here.

"hey, you can't discuss!" Hermione grumbled.

"okay, Hermione, I dare you to go into the broom closet with Draco for 10 minutes!"

Hermione looked at Draco and laughed "you gonna do, pussy?"

"who are you calling a pussy?" Draco mocked being offended and headed for the broom closet. "you coming?"

They both walked into the broom closet with smiles on their faces. Once the door was closed they looked at each other. "so?" Draco asked "you come here often?"

Hermione laughed and slowly leaned forward. As she leaned forward Draco quickly pushed his lips to hers it was a fast kiss and the passion was growing, Draco lightly bit Hermione's bottom lip, as she parted her lips to gasp Draco pushed his tough into her mouth. Hermione couldn't help but groan and the passion grew. She slowly reached now and reached her hand between them and felt a bulge at the front of his pants Hermione giggled and ran her hand over the bulge.

"you tell anyone about this and you will regret being born, Mudblood." Draco threatened between breaths. Once the sentence was out Hermione quickly pulled away. "why did you stop?"

"you are such a dick!" Hermione murmured. "is out time in her up yet?!" Hermione yelled. Immediately the door came open and Hermione stormed. "I think I'm going to call it a night. See you all later!" Hermione shouted before running out and toward the head common room

'I can't believe him! Here I was thinking he was actually being civil and then he threatens me and calls me a Mudblood!'

When Hermione got to the portrait she looked at the picture and tried to think of the password. She had no idea so she did the only thing she could do; she laid down in front of the portrait and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"BLAISE!" Draco yelled out coming out of the broom closet. "I need we need to talk."

"um… yeah, sure," Blaise stammered. "where should we go?"

They walked slowly in the direction of the head common room talking, "so you called her a Mudblood?" Blaise questioned in a criticizing tone.

"I wasn't trying to offend her. I just didn't want anyone to know I was snogging filth." Draco answered innocently.

"Well, mate. That is kinda offensive." Blaise sounded very amused. "and besides, who cares if you did fuck the bitch; she's hot."

"Shut up," Draco snapped. "Don't look at her like that or I will kill you!"

"Oh, so you really like her?"

"NO! I would kill you because that is vial! You can't look at a Mudblood like that! That is sick! Not to mention a disgrace to the name of wizard," Draco roared.

"You really are starting to sound like your father, mate." Blaise pointed out.

At this Draco stopped in his footsteps. 'I am nothing like my father.' He thought 'how could he think I was like him in any way?!'

"No offence, mate." Blaise added quickly.

"None taken." Draco assured him in a very convincing tone. If there was one thing Draco was good at it was lying. "I think I might head off the bed. See you tomorrow for breakfast."

"Yeah night, mate" blaide nodded heading back down the stair towards the dungeon.

Draco walked for almost 10 minutes until she got to the head common room as he neared the portrait she looked down as saw a peaceful sleeping Hermione curled up asleep in front of the entrance. 'she must have forgotten the password' Draco thought.

With that he looked around to see if anyone was there that gently scooped Hermione up into his arms. "ravenousness," he whispered the password an the portrait swung open "you know you are very tight. Do you ever eat?" Draco asked not really expecting a response. As he reached Hermione's door he turned the door handle and realised it had been locked using a spell. "For the brightest witch of your age you really can be a dumb ass." Draco whispered to her.

Draco thought for a minute 'I could put her down on the couch, that would be the smartest thing to do' once he had stopped thinking he realized he had subconsciously walked to his bedroom. "Well, I guess you are staying here tonight," he told the sleeping girl in his arms as he lowered her into his bed and slowly talking off her shoes before pulling the blanket over her sleeping body.

The next morning when Hermione woke up she slowly opened her eyes and realised she was cuddled up to a shirtless Draco Malfoy… she quickly shot up and looked around the room, it was much bigger than her room and darker too. It was complete with a Slytherin bed cover and black silk sheets. "What the fuck?!" she shouted.

Draco's eyes quickly shot open. "Hey calm down," he said in a sleepy voice. "Your room was locked so I put you into my bed."

Hermione quickly thought this over in her head. "We just slept?" he asked nervously.

"No Hermione, we had vicious rough sex all night long," he remarked sarcastically. "Trust me sweetie, if we fucked you would not have forgotten it," he winked.

Hermione slowly pulled herself out of bed trying to remember the activities of the night and looked for she shoes.

"Your shoes are under the bed I think." Draco answered even though Hermione hadn't said what she was looking for.

"Oh, thank you." She said politely before sitting on the end of Draco's bed. "I really am grateful for what you did; letting me stay here I mean."

Draco turned to face her "you need my help, I am a dick but I wouldn't leave you there, Hogwarts might be one of the safest places in the wizarding world but rape can still happen." He said in a matter of face voice.

"you know, you have hanged since-"

"since my dad went to Azkaban." Draco finished for her with a cold voice.

"Do you miss him?" she asked quietly.

"not really much to miss. I only ever saw him when he wanted something anyway." He said sadly, and then quickly changed the subject. "let's go down to the Great Hall and eat ."

"sure, I think I might shower first." Hermione said gently.

Draco nodded and got out of bed. "lock the door" he chuckled .

Hermione giggled. "I will."

After her shower Hermione walked in to the living area of the Dorm looking for Draco, he wasn't there, instead there was a note, it read;

_Hermione_

_See you in potions _

_Draco _

Hermione stopped and thought for a second; she had potions with Slytherins first. She couldn't help but laugh.

As she skipped down to the Great Hall she saw Harry.

"Hey 'Mione." He said awkwardly.

"hey." She smiled. "What's up with you?"

"I made Ginny tell me about your bet with Lavender." Harry blurted out.

"WHAT?!" Hermione screeched. "that bitch! She promised me she wouldn't tell!"

"please don't be mad at her!" Harry begged. "Please 'Mione." After a short moment of silence harry finally said "I think you should back out of the bet."

"What?" Hermione was offended. "You don't think I could do it?"

"That's not what I was saying, 'Hermione! I just think it is stupid that you are so willing to give your virginity to ferret face just to win a bet!"

"Harry listen; Ron cheated on me with Lavender. And ever since then she has been acting like she is King shit!" Hermione's eyes were filling with tears. "I hate it! If I can do the one thing she has always failed to do then I can finally prove that I am worth something"

"Hermione Jean Granger!" Harry shouted! "How dare you think you have to lose your virginity to prove you are worth something! WE LOVE YOU HERMIONE! YO ARE EVERYTHING TO ME AND RON!"

Hermione looked at him for what felt like hours before slamming into his body and hugging him as tight as she could "I love you too Harry. But I need to do this." Hermione whispered. "please don't tell anyone."

"I don't believe in what you are doing but okay. If this is going to make you happy I won't tell a soul." He murmured into her hair.

Hermione slowly pulled back "not even Ron?" she asked slowly.

"especially not Ron." he chuckled. "now let's go eat."

"NOW CLASS! TODAY WE WILL BE PUT IN TO A SEATING ARANGMENT!" Snape shouted. "Gryffindor and Slytherin's together!"

Hermione shifted awkwardly where she stood 'oh god, oh god! Not this again! Last time I had to work with a slytherin Pansy Parkinson tipped our posion all over me!'

"WEASLEY! You will be next to Pansy; front row." Snape shouted. 'thank god!' Hermione thought.

"Lavender you and Crab." Snape shouted.

Almost the whole class had been placed when Snape yelled Hermione's name "Granger, I trust you can sit up the back with Draco and not argue too much?" Snape smirked as Hermione nodded and walker toward her chair.

As she sat down she felt warm breath on the back of her neck. "well, this is going to be fun," Draco's voice came from behind her, and without even looking at him she knew he was smiling.


End file.
